dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathaniel
Nathaniel is a human who bears the Longinus, Annihilation Maker, and is a friend of the Occult Research Club. Apearrance Nathaniel is a young man, around 18 years old with brown hair that he usually keeps slicked back and blue eyes. His face is described as handsome by both Rias and Akeno. He often wears black socks, black jeans, black shoes, a light blue shirt, and a black jacket. Personality Nathaniel, in his childhood, lived in a small rural area in Mid Western Ohio. He was isolated thanks to living away from people as a boy, and was often very sensitive to hurtful words. However, as he began to interact with pepole more, he eventually grew out of his shyness. Presently, Nathaniel is a normally quiet young man, but he will start a conversation if he wants to talk. He is kind and often takes other's opinions into consideration. However, he has a short temper and won't hesistate to let someone know. Although he does get perverted thoughts and has sexual libido that is superior to Issei, he keeps it in check. History Originally, Nathaniel lived in a small rural area in Midwestern US with his mother and father. Their lives were very quite until two years ago when Fallen Angels suddenly attacked and tried to kill Nathaniel. The grief of losing his parents caused him to awaken Annihilation maker, which allowed him to kill the Fallen Angels. It was at this point, that Cao Cao contacted him, and he joined the Khaos Brigades Hero Faction. However after about a year of being in there, he wanted out of it. So devising a plan that involved sneaking out in the dead of night and making an army of shadow fiends to keep the Faction busy, he slipped away. He then went to Japan, where he has been ever since. Abilities Intellect- While he will admit that he is not the smartest person in the world, Nathaniel knows that he is intelligent. He devised a plan to get out of the Khaos Brigade since he knew he couldn't take most of them on in Hand-to-Hand. Hand-to-Hand Expert- Having received training from members of the Hero Faction, and Koneko Toujou, he knows several styles of Martial arts and can hold his own against most opponents. Swordsmen- Having Trained with the likes of Siegfried, he has a lot of expierance dealing with swordsman, and often bested Kiba even on Nathaniel's bad days. Enhanced Physical abilities- Having been trained by most of the Khaos Brigade top members, his body was greatly improved on. He could lift 10,000 lb., move at speeds up up to 220 mph and keep running at said speed for 24 hrs, which is a testament to his stamina. He was trained to be able to survive in extreme temperatures, and take heavy blows, so he can take a great deal of punishment before starting to feel it. Reflexes- He possess highly enhaced reflexes that allow him to manuever around his opponents. Healing Factor- He heals faster than normal humans. He can heal things in 1/10th of the time it takes a normal human to heal. Equipment Samurai Katana- true to his training as a swordsman, he keeps a katana with him at all times. Annihilation Maker- his sacred gear. It is a top tier longinus that can even kil gods. The Annihilation Maker has the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation. The creation of said monsters follows a sequence: #Shadows appear from under the user's feet #The shadows grow to the appropriate size based on what the user is trying to create #Parts of the shadow break off and the desired monsters come out of them #The monsters act according to the user's will Nathaniel has created the following monsters so far: *Werewolves *Cerberus *Bat-like Vampires *Humanoid Bears, or "Were-Bears" as he calls them *Shadow fiends- these are undead warriors that wear ancient Greek Armor. They either have two short swords or have a bow and arrow. *Saber Beast- this is a beast that looks like a sabertooth tiger that is as big as Nathaniel. *Flame Juggernaut- Creates an eight foot bulky suit of armor with a fiery hammer. *Frozen Minotaur-Creates a Minotaur with and icy axe. Balance Breaker- Basilisk: A balance breaker that creates a 100 foot tall 500 ft. long long firebreathing lizard. Category:Human Category:Sacred Gear User Category:Longinus